I Want You
by daretogetpitchslappedbyme
Summary: Jake and Marley have been together for 3 months, and it makes Ryder sadder and sadder. He loves Marley way more than Jake does. When Jake messes up, will Ryder swoop in like a hero, or will he let Jake fix his mistake?
1. Why Him?

**Glee story! **

* * *

Ryder's POV

Ugh, I see them again, making out at Marley's locker. I just hate it when they do that. Makes me sad, Ryder thought. Ever since the New Directions put up the production of Grease, he thought him and Marley were the best couple ever. And he also kissed Marley after, making Jake go crazy and him being covered in black and blues.

"Hey Marls! Wanna hang out today?" Ryder asked his best friend. He was praying she'd say yes. He needed more time with her.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm hanging out with Jake today! Maybe tomorrow? I'm sorry Ry." She hugged him, and pecked his cheek, but a friend kiss. The hug felt like it was forever.

"Tomorrow sounds great." He saw her run off, to of course, Jake. Jake and him are friends, but in Ryder's mind, they were sworn enemies. He needed Marley, to live, to him to be happy. He needed her to complete him.

* * *

**So sorry it's short! Hope you like it. Marley, Jake, and Ryder all belong to Glee, Fox, and 21st Century.**


	2. Of Course, Princess

Marley's POV 

I feel so bad that me and Ryder can't hang out anymore. I mean, yeah, Jake and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, so it's an unwritten rule that we have to hang out. But, I wanna go to BreadStiX's and watch some Julie Andrew movies that I haven't seen since I was little, but he wants to go watch probably an action movie rather than lame girl movies.

"Marley, where are we going now?" Jake asked. I knew he was thinking, _Oh, I don't wanna go to watch lame girl movies, 'cause I'm a tough guy. I don't do lame stuff. _Marley felt sad, just thinking of that. Yes, I a a little girl at heart, probably 10, but I haven't seen those movies in such a long time, ever since I moved to Lima, from Cheyenne, Wyoming. My dad and mom split up a year ago, and those were my favorite movies to watch with my dad because he always acted like he was floating into the air like Mary Poppins, or pretended like he was singing like Maria with the children, or even him acting like Queen Clarisse, who loved no fun. I had fun times with my dad, but now he didn't love me or my mom anymore.

"I was thinking we could go to BreadStiX's for another movie night, it's Julie Andrews." I suggested.

"Marley, we went 3 weeks in a row. Movie after movie after movie. I'm going to take a rain check on this one. Ask Ryder to go with you." Jake always complained with watching movies at BreadStiX's, mostly because he didn't like the movies she liked.

"Okay, I'll ask him." I said, weakly. I wanted to hang out with him, but it was like it was rehearsed. He didn't like these movies anyways. Jake turned on his heels and he walked away. I stood there, fazed.

* * *

"Ryder! Ryder." I screamed into the crowded hallway, full with cheerleaders pressed against the lockers and their so called "jock" boyfriends making out with them, hipsters climbing each other to get out of band and art classes, and random students just hanging out and talking to their friends. He mostly likely didn't even hear her voice, echoing off of the walls. Ironically, he actually came to me, _wow__. _

"What's up, princess?" Ryder questioned me as he wrapped his arms around me. "Is it Julie Andrews tonight?" He always seemed to know what movies it was. He probably had a schedule of what movies were on each week.

"Yes, come with me?" I asked like a little girl with big brown puppy eyes. I thought of it in my mind.

_Of course, _He would say.

_Why thank you, kind sir, _I would say back.

_Anything for my princess,_ He would comment.

"Of course, anything for my princess." He said, everything in my thoughts were his spoken words. I pulled him into a hug, us in the middle of the hallway, the warm feeling you get, it feels just right with him.

* * *

Again, Marley, Jake, and Ryder all are owned by **FOX**, **Glee**, and **21st Century Television.**


End file.
